1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminary material and a method for manufacturing the luminary material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A luminary component, also known as a photoluminescent component, is either visibly phosphorescent or visibly fluorescent. In the visibly phosphorescent situation, it emits a continued luminescent radiation after termination of the exciting radiation, while the luminescent radiation ceases as soon as the exciting radiation is removed in the visibly fluorescent situation. The luminary component provides a “glow-in-the-dark” material after having been exposed to light, either natural or artificial. It has been applied broadly in watch faces, clothes, furniture, and the like and in safety features such as lighted exit signs. The luminary component is well developed in this field.
A conventional luminary material usually comprises a substrate and a luminary layer formed on a surface of the substrate. The luminary layer is made from a luminary component to exhibit phosphorescent or florescent properties. In view of the light property of the luminary component, the luminary layer should be formed on the surface of the substrate. Since the color of the luminary component in the light is usually olive drab or light blue, the appearance of the conventional luminary material exhibits the same dull color. Several efforts have been made to improve the appearance of the conventional luminary material, but the effects are not satisfactory. Direct addition of a pigment or dye into the luminary component affects the light property dramatically. The method of directly coating a pigment or dye layer onto the luminary layer is also useless, because the light property is eliminated. In another aspect, although luminary components with different colors are available, mixing the luminary components with different colors does not work due to serious interference and disturbance. Furthermore, these luminary components do not distribute evenly, and the luminary material still shows the two original colors of the luminary components. As a result, the conventional luminary material is unqualified as a decorative material.
Therefore, a luminary material as a decorative material that has varied features and colors in the light is needed in this field.